


Stumble

by Jennifer_Collins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Awkwardness, Caryl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl kiss unexpectedly and then find themselves navigating through a physical relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will get awkward and angsty at times.

It was the cool, breezy late afternoons she’d come to love about Alexandria, especially the ones that he was around.

She matched her strides to his long ones as they strolled in companionable silence, wondering only half-seriously if she should grab his hand that was swinging absently at his side. There was a time when she would’ve done it in a second, if only to laugh satisfactorily at his reaction. 

She gazed sideways at him, taking in the way his bangs fell over his face as he looked down at the sidewalk as they moved, smiling secretly to herself. 

A blurry motion out of the corner of her eye distracted her and she waved semi-enthusiastically to the light-haired man that was trying to catch their attention from his porch. “Good evenin, Carol!” The man called once she looked up. 

“Hello, George,” she said, smiling sweetly. 

“Evenin, Carol,” a deeper voice said. 

“Hi there, Douglas,” she replied, gazing over her shoulder in time to see him tip his hat in her direction. 

She bid hello to two more gentlemen before they made it to their side of the street. 

“Everyone is so nice here,” she murmured casually as they walked across the driveway in front of the one of two houses that had been assigned to their group that they’d claimed.  
Daryl snorted loudly. 

“What?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ya didn’t notice all that yammerin, comin from ev’ry guy in town?” He huffed. “I could fix it for ya, if ya want,” He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

She stiffened, stopping in their tracks. 

“That outta stop that unwanted attention,” he continued, his expression sour.

She laughed. “What attention? They were just saying hi. Being polite.” 

He snorted again. “Yeah. Every guy that talks ta a pretty lady just wants ta say hi,” he muttered. 

Her eyes widened in disbelief. “I doubt it. I’ve never really been known as pretty,” she said with a slight smirk. “Not like Jessie, or Maggie.” 

He sniffed. “Them big blue eyes say otherwise.” 

“Really?” She said, her cheeks reddening. 

“What? You mean you’d actually be interested in one’a them assholes here?” 

She shook her head. “Nooo. Not those assholes.” She grinned. “I just never realized you thought I was pretty.” 

He rolled his eyes, shuffling his feet in the grass. 

“Thought you said I look ridiculous,” she continued teasingly. 

“I said them clothes you’re wearin look ridiculous,” he corrected with a shrug. “Ain’t you.” 

“Well, I suppose I could take them off for you,” she said playfully, laughing at the tips of his ears turning red before she even finished the sentence. 

“Stop,” he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol barely looked up from putting the dinner dishes away when she heard the front door swing loudly open, shaking her head at the mess. She felt a slight breeze and then the foundation shake slightly at the harsh slam, only cocking her head when she heard a muffled curse. 

Her heart stopped for a moment as her ears pricked and she peered through the window in the wall just in time to get a glimpse of him gently setting down his crossbow as he stumbled inside. 

A quick glance at the calendar in the kitchen earlier had told her that he was well into the fourth week of a three week journey. Not that she’d been officially keeping track. 

She placed the glass she’d been holding back in the sink and made her way into the main room in a few long strides. 

“Hay,” He mumbled, raising his head up when he heard her approach. His heavy footsteps stopped, clearly expecting her to slow her pace.

She didn’t let up, plowing right into him and catching him off-guard as she threw her arms around his torso. 

He stumbled back a few steps as he struggled to catch her, the fingers of one hand winding in her hair to hold her in place as she buried her face in his neck. 

“Miss me?” He asked softly. 

She shook her head slowly as she straightened up and attempted to collect herself. “Nah, not really.” 

He chuckled at that. “Well, I’m glad you’re home. Nice ta have a welcomin’ committee.” 

“I didn’t hear your bike,” she said casually, her wide blue eyes slowly sweeping over him to make sure that everything was just so. 

He shrugged. “Parked it at Aaron’s.” 

She nodded. “You hungry? I was just cleaning up, but I could fix you somethin.” 

He followed her into the kitchen, pausing to take in the slight hunch in her frame as she bent over the counter. 

“Hay,” he said again, reaching out to place a firm hand on her shoulder. 

She whirled around, lower lip trembling as she ducked into his embrace. 

He rested his chin on top of her head, pressing his hand into the small of her back and breathing her in. 

“You’re late,” she mumbled quietly. 

He sighed, reaching out to tap her chin up with his thumb. 

Their eyes met and his fingers slid behind her ears, his tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips. Her watery gaze fell to his mouth and she turned her eyes down, sniffling slightly and slowly backing away to put some distance between them. 

“Man,” he said, watching her wipe at her face with the back of her hand. “You are such a girl sometimes.” 

She sniffed, the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she teased. 

“Trust me,” he countered, his expression cautious as he continued to watch her. “It ain’t.” 

She looked up at him, her eyelashes still damp. “I do trust you,” she whispered. 

His breath caught in his throat and he reached out his hand, hooking his thumb under her chin to tilt her head back, his fingers trailing along her jaw. 

Her eyelids suddenly felt too heavy, and she closed her eyes in anticipation, her mouth parting slightly. In a second, his lips were pressed against hers, his hot breath all over her face and his hands firm at the back of her head. 

She gasped audibly, her eyes flying open to find his staring back at her, widened in alarm. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, huffing slightly and it took her a second to realize that he was panicking. 

“No!” She said, shaking her head and reaching out to touch his face. “Don’t… I don’t… no…” She searched her head to find the right words to calm him, but there were no words, only the roughness of his chin stubble in her hands and the warmth of his strong arms crushing her to his body and then she was kissing him again, slow and deep, and he was kissing her back. 

A foreign sound escaped her throat, soft and desperate as they kissed. 

He pulled back slightly, a dim yearning in his eyes that she didn’t quite recognize. “Where’s Rick?” He asked gruffly. 

Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember anything but the feel of his wet, sloppy mouth on hers. “Patroling,” she said confidently as it came to her.   
He nodded his head several times, taking it in. “Carl?” 

“Out with friends,” she said quietly.

“Michonne?” 

She shrugged. 

“The baby?” 

“Sasha has her,” she managed, wondering if he could hear her unsteady words over the pounding of her heart. 

“We alone?” 

She nodded, her hands shaking as she wrapped her fingers around his, gesturing wordlessly behind her without really moving and yet somehow they ended up standing in the middle of the room she’d been using to sleep at night. 

In the end, she wasn’t sure who moved first, but then the only thing that mattered was that they were kissing again and even though it was a little sloppy, it was honest. 

She was pretty sure she was making those sounds in the back of her throat again, and his breath was coming in loud, fast gasps in between kisses. Not that she’d had much to compare it to, but she thought that Daryl Dixon was a damn good kisser.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt dizzy as they kissed and she thought her knees might give out underneath her, but then his strong arms were around her again and she was melting into his embrace. 

She tightened her hold on him, gripping his biceps and opening her mouth against his. He made a small sound, something like a whimper and eagerly slipped his tongue past her lips. 

He was unsure at first, letting her set the pace as she slid her tongue along his, but he caught on quickly, kissing back hungrily and grunting softly as she moved her hands to his hair. 

She tugged gently on his hair, pulling his face further into hers and softly stroking his scalp. He walked her backwards, gingerly sitting at the edge of the bed and she eagerly crawled into his lap as they kissed. 

She let herself get lost in him, momentarily distracted by the sounds of their lips smacking together, panting breaths, and fingers sifting through hair. 

Suddenly, her back was pressed against the mattress and she broke contact long enough to look up at him leaning over her, a scared expression on his face. “What are we doing?” 

She whispered. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered back, trailing a hand longingly down her check. He pulled back slightly, rolling over so she could sit up, and she gripped his vest in both fists. 

“I didn’t say stop,” she breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“O-oh,” he stuttered, visibly nervous as he gazed back at her. He swallowed thickly.

“Are you okay?” She asked, gently smoothing his hair back away from his face.

“Mmmhmm.” He nodded. “Are you?” 

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Keep kissing?” 

“Hmmm,” he hummed again, pressing his lips to hers. 

She felt butterflies fluttering nervously in her stomach at the excitement of having his body so close against hers. 

He was kissing her thoroughly, and she could feel the heat radiating off his skin as she touched his face and neck. 

The hem of her shirt was wrapped around his fidgeting fingers and it occurred to her that he didn’t know what to do with his hands as their kisses escalated. 

She arched her back, figuring she would make this easy for him and the heels of his hands grazed bare skin. 

For a second, he was like a deer caught in headlights, but then he pushed her shirt up slightly, resting his hand comfortably on her tummy as he lowered his mouth down her neck. 

A shiver ran through her at the brush of his scruff under her chin and a slight giggle escaped her throat. 

“Ticklish?” He asked, his breath on her skin causing another shudder to run through her. 

“A little,” she admitted, leaning her head back to give him better access. 

He took the hint, lightly nibbling her sensitive flesh, and then he was the predator and she was the prey and she was eager to submit as he sucked her slender neck. 

“Mmmm, don’t stop,” she moaned softly, eyes closed. 

“You say that an’ I hear keep goin,” he murmured huskily into her ear. 

She nodded her consent, eyes still closed as he kissed down her throat, nipping at her collar bones. “Hay,” he whispered breathily. 

She opened her eyes to see him gazing intently at her, biting nervously at his lower lip. “C-can I feel under ya blouse?” 

She nodded again, not trusting herself to speak and he slowly and unsurely worked his hands up her stomach and over her ribs, his fingers tentatively slipping into her bra for a moment until he impatiently pushed it out of the way, taking her breasts into his hands. 

She sighed softly as he worked her sensitive peaks, his hands strong and firm as he cupped and squeezed, thumbs teasing her already hardened nipples. 

“Damn,” he whispered loudly. “Does that….. that feel good?” 

“Oh yeah,” she breathed, shifting to give him a better handful. 

He smiled into her neck, kissing her softly as his hands grew more confident on her body. By the time he pulled his hands out from under her top, she found herself wishing that he wouldn’t stop. She knew it was a dangerous thing to hope for.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days went by without Carol seeing Daryl and at first she was mad at him for avoiding her. Then she began to wonder if it was in fact, she who was avoiding him.  


She decided that she didn’t have time to dwell on it, instead focusing her energy on her chores. Like all the cooking and preparation she still had to do. 

“Hey, Carol, you seen Daryl round here?” 

She pushed a large tray into the refrigerator, bumping the door closed with her hip before turning around to face Rick. “No,” she said truthfully. 

Rick’s brow furrowed. “Alright. If I see him I’ll tell him you’re looking for him?” 

She shook her head, reaching to place another tray in the oven. “You don’t have to.” 

He cocked his head. “Everything okay?” 

“Just fine,” she said, a little more coolly than she’d intended.

He sighed. “Alright. I’m takin Judith over to Jessie’s. See you tonight?” 

She smiled softly, not quite meeting his eyes. 

It was only a few minutes after he’d left that the door on the side re-opened. 

“I said get out of my kitchen and stop distracting me!” She called in a teasing tone. 

“Distractin ya from what?” A low voice said with a grunt. 

“Sorry,” she said, pulling off her oven mitts and grabbing a spatula. “Thought you were Rick. He was asking for you, a couple minutes ago.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Saw ‘im out front. Somethin smells good.” He reached to tug on a foil-wrapped bowl, but Carol swatted her spatula across his knuckles. 

“That’s not for you. It’s for the party tonight,” she scolded lightly. 

He held his hands up in surrender. “Party?” He said wrinkling his nose. 

Carol nodded. “At town hall, tonight at seven. Supposed to be pretty fancy. I’m catering, of course.” 

“Of course,” he said, trying not to roll his eyes. 

“What?” she asked, eyebrow raised. 

“You gonna put on a fancy dress to?” 

“Actually, I haven’t decided what I’m going to wear yet.” She looked at him thoughtfully. “You know, you should come.” 

He studied her for a moment, like he was trying to decide whether or not she was serious. “I… uh…. me an’ Aaron…. were gonna just….” 

“Oh,” she said softly, lowering her eyes. 

“Hay,” he said, taking a few tentative steps towards her. “Why don’t ya just ditch this thing an’ come over by Aaron with me?” 

She shook her head. “I can’t do that. You know I can’t do that.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because. People expect me to be there. Besides, it’s Maggie’s first event that she organized. I’m mostly supporting her.” 

He shrugged. “Alright.” 

She stirred something in a bowl for a few seconds, trying to get lost in the mindless work, but he stood behind her, eyes boring into her. “What is it now?” 

He moved right beside her, leaning into the counter. “All this,” he said, gesturing with his hands. “This… political shit. Just ain’t you.” 

She looked up at him, biting back an unkind retort and sighing softly instead. “You said we get to start over, move on. Maybe this is who I am now.” 

XXXXX

Daryl stood with Rick on the porch, taking a long drag from a cigarette. “You goin ta this… thing tonight?” He asked gruffly. 

“Yeah,” Rick said. “I got a late shift, but I’ll stop in late. Don’t really see how I can get out of it. Besides, it’s probably best to keep an eye on as much of the activities as possible, dontcha think?” 

Daryl shrugged. He looked up when he saw Carol across the street, engaged in conversation with one of the men he’d seen try to talk to her earlier that week. She was smiling a sweet, exaggerated smile, laying it on real thick, and he knew she knew they were watching. She put her hand on the bastard’s arm, her eyes twinkling for a moment when she locked her gaze on his, and winked when she saw him looking.

Daryl’s eyes narrowed as he exhaled. “Rick, you notice anythin different bout Carol?” 

Rick looked to where Daryl’s gaze was directed and waved. “I don’t think so. Why, you notice anything different about Carol?” 

“Pfft,” Daryl huffed, stubbing out his cigarette in an ash tray that had been fashioned near the railing. 

XXXXX

There was upbeat music playing and a large crowd that had already gathered when Carol walked up the steps to town hall with Michonne and Glenn, all carrying armfuls of catering trays. 

Maggie showed them where to set the food and they stood in the corner, scanning the space for people they recognized. After awhile, Carl showed up with his new friends and they all dragged Michonne by both hands to the dance floor. 

The corner of her mouth tugged upwards as she watched. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been staring wistfully, but suddenly a large form appeared in front of her. 

“I don’t suppose you’d want to dance?” 

She looked up with a smile. “Actually, I would. Thanks for asking, George.” She let him lead her away, her eyes still scanning the crowd even as they moved to the beat. She tried to pay attention to what her companion was saying, but thankfully the music was fairly loud and he didn’t try to talk too much. 

The song ended and another began and George didn’t show any signs of wanting to stop so she continued to sway, hoping she didn’t appear too distracted as she watched other people’s faces. 

She spotted Glenn and Maggie on the far side of the room near the podium, frowning when she realized that they appeared to be in a heated discussion.  


The third song ended and the music changed and George held out his arm, palm outstretched towards her, but another movement to her left caught her attention and her eyes narrowed as they landed on Aaron and Eric, slow dancing at the edge of the dance floor. 

“What’s the matter?” George asked. 

She shook her head. “It’s nothing, I just thought-“ 

“Mind if I cut in?” 

Her heart stopped and she turned her head, eyes widening in genuine surprise. “Daryl,” she breathed. 

He was gazing at them expectantly and George backed away. “Uh, yes, of course,” she answered quickly. 

She took his hand, leaning closer to him. “What are you doing here?” She asked, once George was out of earshot. 

“Same as you,” he said, suddenly nervous as he rested a hand on her waist. “Tryin.” 

She offered him a gentle smile as she placed one hand on his shoulder, the other in his and pulled him closer. 

“I didn’t think this through,” he muttered. 

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “You’re fine. Just do what I do.” 

He was painfully awkward, and a little clumsy as they swayed slowly. She tried to take the lead, but he stepped forward at the same time she did and ended up stepping all over her feet, their foreheads bumping into each other. She couldn’t help laughing and she placed a hand over her mouth trying to hide it. 

“Ah, who’m I kiddin?” He muttered. He looked up at her with his head cocked to the side. “Ya wanna get outta here?” 

She nodded, still laughing a little behind her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please beware that this is where it gets a little explicit. Yeah, it's pretty much just going to be porn from here on out!

It was dark, and they walked arm in arm through the deserted street. They could still hear the ramblings from the party even after they reached their own porch, and Carol couldn’t help wondering if they’d attracted an additional buildup on the walls. 

“Ya know, Aaron’s gonna give me shit for makin him an’ Eric go ta that party,” He said lightly, leaning against the railing. 

“Hmmm,” she murmured, craning her neck so she could see the stars beyond the tops of the trees. “They sure seemed like they were having a good time to me.” 

“How bout you?” He asked after awhile. “You have a good time tonight?” 

She turned her eyes to him without moving her head. “It got better towards the end,” she said softly, offering him a sweet smile.

He ducked his head, and she could see the tips of his ears growing pink even in the dark. “Woulda been better wit more alcohol,” he muttered quietly. 

She chuckled at that, reaching into her coat and pulling out a bottle of wine. 

“That’s my girl,” he said, grinning as he popped the cork and took a long sip. He handed it back to her, watching her intently as she drank greedily. 

“Can I ask you somethin?” She asked thoughtfully, wiping at the corner of her mouth with her fingers. 

He nodded, and she leaned over the railing next to him. “Last week on the street, and just now at the party… did you want George to think we were together?” 

He tensed visibly and took another long drink from the bottle. “I dunno,” he said after awhile. “It matter what that prick thinks?” 

“Hey, what’s it like, out there?” She asked quickly to change the subject. 

He shrugged, setting the bottle down in between them. 

“Is it worse?” She asked quietly, her eyes trained on him to gauge his response. 

“Naw,” He answered, leaning back to meet her gaze. “It’s tha same.” 

“Oh,” she said with a nod, placing a hand on his arm the way he’d seen her do with George, only this time her gaze was warm and tender. “Good. Means you’re not getting soft.” 

“Hay,” he said, mirroring her gesture and covering her other arm with his hand. “Neither are you.” 

She was quiet for a moment, pulling her jacket tighter around herself as they watched some stragglers from the party stumble home in the street. “It’s getting cold. We should get inside,” she said softly. 

He nodded, placing a hand on the small of her back and gently ushering her in through the side door. 

“Everyone else’ll be gettin in soon. Wanna get settled in for tha night?” 

“Yeah,” she said, pushing the door to her bedroom open. 

“Goodnight,” he said, leaning down and placing a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek. 

She turned her blue eyes up to him, placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling him back. 

His breath was warm on her face, and he smelled like the perfect mix of wine and cigarettes with a hint of toothpaste and she realized that he’d probably brushed his teeth right before he came to find her. 

The realization made her smile right before his lips touched hers. 

He kissed her, long and slow, right on the mouth, his hand sliding into her hair and tugging softly on her curls. 

“Mmmm,” he murmured when he reluctantly pulled away. “We need ta talk about this?” 

She shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “I don’t want to talk.” 

“Alright,” he said, a little gruffly, tracing the light freckles that spattered her cheek with his knuckles as he nudged the door shut behind them.

She kissed him back hungrily, shrugging out of her coat and tossing it on the floor as she let him pull her closer to his body. 

“I like this,” he said, tugging at the hem of her white sweater at her back and taking a moment to appreciate how snugly it fit over her curves. 

She blushed slightly, wondering if she could pass it off as the wine. “You mean I don’t look ridiculous?” She asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. 

“Hell no,” he said, moving in for another kiss. 

He pushed his tongue sloppily into her mouth, eager for more. She moved her hands to his jaw, tilting his head back and sucking lightly at his lip to guide his pace. 

She sighed softly when he moved his hands over her ass as they kissed, pressing herself against his body and he growled, shifting their positions and laying her down gently on the bed. 

He ran his fingers over the strip of bare skin between the hem of her sweater and the waistband of her pants, pausing to look at her face. 

She nodded slowly, her gaze locked on his and he pushed his hands higher under her shirt. “C’mere sweetheart,” he murmured, pulling her closer to him and reaching behind her. 

His big fingers fumbled clumsily with the clasp on her bra and she was about to reach around to help when he finally managed to get it undone, running one hand over her chest while the other tugged her shirt up. 

She raised her arms above her head and he eagerly pulled her top off, his fingers gently sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders and exposing her breasts to him. 

“Now you,” she whispered, reaching out to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

His breath caught in his throat, but he moved his hands under hers, helping her loosen the garment. 

She moved her hands over his muscular arms, reaching to smooth her palms over the uneven skin on his back and he whimpered softly as he felt her press her breasts to his chest. 

He lowered his head to kiss down her neck, nipping lightly at her throat and collar bones before moving his mouth lower still, kissing all over her breasts. 

She moaned softly, eyes closing as he licked her nipples, which hardened instantly under his hot tongue. 

“Like that, baby?” he murmured, moving his hand over one breast while his mouth devoured the other. 

She nodded, letting out another soft sound. 

“Good,” he whispered, ducking his head back down.

She felt a growing tingle low in her belly as he sucked on her nipples and she knew she was getting wet. 

She moved her hips at the same time he raised his head and moved to straighten up and he clumsily fell against her, right between her legs. 

She gasped loudly when she felt him hard and his gaze locked on hers, a slightly panicked expression on his face. 

“Oh,” she whispered, moving her hips again and he involuntarily ground down against her. 

“S-sorry,” he said, his face a bright red. “It’s alright. I’m stoppin.” 

She placed her hands on his hips to steady him. “What if I don’t want you to stop?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Shit,” he groaned, reaching down to pop the button on her pants, his breath coming in fast pants. “I’ve never… never done this before.” 

“What?” She asked incredulously, suddenly feeling a little panicked herself. “You mean you’ve never had sex?” 

“Huh, no, I mean, I’ve fucked dumb bitches,” he said, realizing from the look on her face that he should’ve chosen his words a little more carefully. “B-but, makin a woman I care about feel real good? That’s new.” 

“Oh,” she said again. 

“Help me,” he pleaded, tugging down the zipper on her pants as she raised her hips to shimmy out of them. “I don’t wanna hurt ya.” 

He put his hand between her legs, cursing loudly when he felt her soaked through her underwear. 

“You won’t hurt me,” she whispered, suddenly feeling lightheaded as he slipped his hand beneath the damp material. 

“Oh shit,” he groaned. “I guess not. You just cream your panties cause’a me?” 

She nodded, moaning deeply as he moved his hand through her slick. 

“Daaaamn,” he nearly whined as he slid a finger easily inside. “You’re so fuckin wet. And tight,” he moaned, adding another finger in her. 

She whimpered softly as he pushed in deep. 

“And soft,” he whispered, tracing her ear with his tongue as he pulled back slowly before pushing back in. “You okay?” 

“God, yes,” she breathed, spreading her legs wider for him as he began to finger her with a steady rhythm.

He listened to the soft squishing sounds as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She was moaning, her cries getting louder every time he pushed into her and he could swear he felt her get even wetter as he fucked her with his fingers. 

“Oh, God,” she cried, moving her hips slowly against him. 

He moved his thumb around as he fingered her, heard her sharp intake of breath and knew he’d found her clit. “Tell me what ta do,” he whispered, putting pressure on it. 

“Ci-circles,” she moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders. 

He felt her muscles tighten. “Am I doin it right?” 

“Oh yes, yes,” she cried, her moans getting higher in pitch as he rubbed her. “Don’t stop.” 

“Ain’t gonna stop,” he murmured, his dick aching as he moved his fingers in and out, faster and faster to match her groans. 

He moved his hips against her, pushing his erection into her and she bucked back and it was good, so good with her all juicy for him and crying out his name as he pleasured her sex and he knew he was losing control as he drove his fingers harder and faster into her. 

He thought he felt her start to flutter and then she cried out, “Oh, God, please, Daryl! You’re going to make me come!” 

She could feel how hard his dick was, even through his pants as he rubbed up against her and she felt a thrill rush through her body and another gush of wetness right before her muscles clenched around his fingers. “Oh, Daryl!” she squealed as her orgasm ripped through her and he cursed loudly. 

“Fuck, Carol!”

She felt him thrust sharply into her thigh and felt something damp against her skin and it took her a moment to realize that he’d come in his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

His head was lowered so that she couldn’t see his face through his long, scraggly hair but even between the thick strands she could see his skin was flushed a brighter red than she’d ever seen as he tried to shove himself away from her.

“It’s okay,” she whispered hoarsely, but he didn’t answer.

She sniffled slightly as hot tears began to sting at the corners of her eyes and she reached clumsily for him, her arms and legs still trembling. “No…. no,” she murmured as her thin fingers closed around his wrists. “No, Daryl, please… don’t do this. Not now.” 

He was huffing as he struggled half-heartedly in her grasp. 

“Daryl, please,” she whispered again. “Just… just please, hold me.” 

His eyes raised up to meet hers and his harsh expression softened. “C’mere,” he mumbled, gently wiping the tears from her face with his knuckles. “Don’t gotta do that.” 

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, leaning into him and settling her face into the crook of his neck. “It’s just… nothing like that has ever happened before. At least, not from another person. Just don’t push me away.” 

He swallowed hard, his hand fumbling to tilt her head up to look at him as he digested her words. “You serious? You mean you never….?” 

She nodded sheepishly, biting her lip. 

“Damn,” he said with a low growl, crushing his mouth over hers. 

She threw her arms around his neck to hold him in place as she kissed him back eagerly, her fingers threading through his hair. 

He pressed his body up against hers and she could feel his growing erection against her thigh as she hummed in the back of her throat through their heated kisses. 

She pulled back slightly, placing a hand on his belt buckle. “I gotta touch you,” she whispered in between deep, heavy breaths. 

“Hmmmm,” he agreed with a nod, a slightly dazed expression on his face as he reached for her again. 

He moved his mouth down her throat and she lowered her hand to tug the zipper on his jeans down, shoving his clothes, boxers and all out of the way. 

He was still sticky when she wrapped her hand around him, but then he was groaning softly as she tightened her grip and his dick twitched in her palm and she didn’t mind as long as he didn’t. 

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned as she began to stroke him. 

“Am I- am I doing it alright?” She asked. 

“Ungh, hell yeah,” he grunted, moving his hips to guide her pace. “Feels even better’n when I do it myself.” 

She smiled into his shoulder for a moment before tilting her head to kiss his neck as she reached to ghost her hand over his balls before gripping his length again. 

He shivered, groaning as he tightened his hands on her arms and she increased her pace, twisting her wrist in what she hoped were the right intervals as she jerked his cock. 

He closed his eyes, still moving his hips along with her strokes. “Shit, Carol, that’s good.” 

She watched his face for a moment, all scrunched up in pleasure and sweat drops rolling across his forehead and then suddenly he thrust his hips sharply into her grip with a loud grunt as he squirted all over her hand. 

“Mmmmm,” she murmured as she slowly loosened her hand from around him. 

“Hell yeah,” he said again, handing her a rag to dry her hands before moving to clean himself up. 

She ran her hand along the mattress, feeling around for her clothes. “It’s late,” she said. “Everyone else’ll probably be getting in any minute now. It’s probably safer if you just stay the night in here.” 

He nodded, pulling his own shirt on over his head. “Want me ta take the floor?” 

“Are you kidding?” She asked with a slight grin. “Hell no, I don’t want you to take the floor. Just sleep here, next to me.” 

He settled back with his head against a pillow, eyes carefully watching her for a moment. “Carol?” he asked. 

“Hmmm?” She responded, clutching her own pillow in her arms. 

“Things ain’t gonna be weird with us now, right?” 

She laughed, rolling over to face him. “Course not.” 

XXXXX

The next morning, Carol busied herself at the kitchen counter while Michonne sat at the table, eating dry cereal and reading an outdated newspaper as she straightened her collar and tie. 

They both looked up when they saw Daryl emerge from the hall, and she smiled sweetly at him. 

“Hay,” he grumbled, nodding to them both. 

Michonne wordlessly went back to her newspaper.

He strode over to join her at the counter, placing his hand at the small of her back. “Gotta go out wit Aaron,” he said lightly. 

She nodded. 

“Shouldn’t be gone too long,” he added. “See ya when I get back?”

“Yeah,” she said, swallowing the lump in her throat that always formed whenever he said goodbye. 

“Alright,” he said, leaning his head down awkwardly and placing a clumsy kiss on her lips. 

“Stay safe,” she called as he headed out the back door. 

He grinned slightly. “Nine lives, remember?” 

“Yeah,” she said softly as she watched his retreating form. “I do.” 

She turned around to look at Michonne, who still hadn’t said a word throughout the whole exchange, although her eyebrow was raised as she tried to hide her smirk in the newspaper.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was shining, the sky was blue and a slight breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees, but most of all, Carol could hear the low rumble of Daryl’s motorcycle and the putter of the engine in Aaron’s car as they rolled up to the gates of Alexandria. 

She tugged on her flowered sweater, anxious to break conversation with the small group of people she’d been talking with so she could run to the wall to meet him. 

She smiled gratefully at Sasha, who was gesturing wildly for her to come over and politely excused herself. She watched as Eric moved to unlock the gate and flung himself into Aaron’s arms almost sooner than he’d gotten out of the car. 

Her eyes misted wistfully as she watched the reunion, knowing full well it would be better for her to wait for Daryl to come to her rather than run right up to him in front of all these prying eyes. 

He parked the bike and walked over to her with an easy stride, nodding to Aaron to let him know that he was off before wrapping a loose arm casually around her shoulders. 

“Need yer help wit somethin’,” he whispered gruffly in her ear, leaning in close. 

“Okay,” she whispered back. 

“What is it?” She asked once they were standing on their porch. 

“Ya still got your own private first aid stash? Scraped my damn shoulder when I was out there.” 

“Oh, well you should go to the infirmary and see if Olivia or Denise have anything…” she trailed off when she saw the look he gave her. “Yeah,” she said, nodding inside. “In my bedroom.” 

He followed her through the side door. “Woulda taken care’a it myself, but I can’t reach,” He muttered. 

She waved him off, motioning for him to sit on the bed as she rummaged around in the closet for the box she kept hidden. “You should probably take off your shirt,” she said, hoping her voice sounded steady.

She whirled around in time to see him lift it off his head and toss it on the chair next to her bed without a further thought. 

He gestured behind his shoulder to show her where the infliction was. 

“Let me see,” she said gently, scooting behind him on the bed. “Doesn’t seem too bad,” she added, dabbing at it lightly with a swab of alcohol. 

She meticulously cut a swatch of gauze and taped it neatly over the wound. “There,” she said, running a finger over the tape. She bent her head down and placed a soft lingering kiss over it. “All better,” she whispered. 

“Mmmhmmm,” he said, leaning back into her lap. 

She moved to settle with him in her arms, smiling down at him and gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“Missed ya,” he said. 

“Me too,” she replied, lightly running her fingers over his chest. 

“Don’t seem fair,” He grumbled after awhile. 

“What doesn’t?” She asked with a slight frown.

He shrugged, smiled lazily. “I’m half naked here, an’ your fully dressed.” 

“Ohhhh,” she said, nodding with a mischeiveous smile on her face. “I guess we should probably fix that.” She made a move to grab his shirt and vest from the chair, but he pulled at her arms, tugging her off balance. 

He caught her in his arms as she landed on top of him with a giggle. “Not what I meant,” he said, lifting the hem of her sweater. “Okay?” 

She nodded wordlessly, her heart starting to beat faster as he continued to lift her shirt, leaning up to place a series of kisses on her stomach and ribs. 

She pulled her top off and let it drop, then reached up to lower the straps at her shoulders. 

He moved his hands around her back to fumble with her bra clasp until it clicked open and the garment slid down her arms. He pushed it out of the way as she shakily leaned over him, grasping at her waist to steady her. 

Their kisses started out slow and sweet at first, then grew more needy. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning softly against him as his rough hands groped at her breasts. 

“Daryl,” she breathed, moving her mouth down his neck and grasping at his hair. 

He trailed his hands up and down her back in soft caresses as they kissed, then around her front and her abdominal muscles jumped at the ticklish sensation of his hands on her belly. He slid is hands back up to her breasts and pulled back slightly to watch her face as she enjoyed what he was doing to her nipples with his fingers. 

She moaned softly, pressing herself against him and he moved his hands to her waist to help her straddle his hips. 

“This alright?” He asked, pushing his erection between her thighs as she ground down on him. 

“Yesssss,” she groaned, rocking her hips to match his movements. 

He was trying hard not to stare, but the sight of her tits bouncing a little as they moved against each other made his dick twitch in his pants. 

Her face flushed when she caught his attention and he pulled her closer, chest to chest, and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. 

She lowered her hand between them to unzip his pants. “Let me feel you?” 

He nodded, reaching out to loosen her jeans. “Only if I can feel ya too.” 

“Okay,” she whispered, pushing his pants and underwear down and wrapping her hand around his dick. 

“Jesus,” he hissed as she thumbed his already moistened tip. “You wet too?” 

She nodded, her blue eyes wide as she gazed at him. 

He used both hands to tug her pants down her hips and she lifted up for him so he could pull them off. He could smell her arousal and he cursed inwardly, slipping a hand between her legs. 

She shivered as he rubbed her wet sex, cried out as he slid two fingers easily inside. 

“Good?” He asked huskily, slowly pushing in and out. 

“Huuuuughhh,” she moaned, grinding herself against his hand. “God, yes.” 

“Good,” he said, wishing he could remember from the other day what she really seemed to like. 

“Th-that’s a…. really good angle,” she breathed, pushing her face into his neck. 

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. “Can I make ya come like this?” 

“Mmmmm,” she groaned, eyes closed as she tightened her fist around his dick. 

He increased his pace, trying not to get too distracted by her getting handsy with his balls as he fucked her with his hand. 

“D-Darylllll,” she moaned, her muscles tightening around him. 

He wasn’t too sure what he was doing, but somehow it was right because the next thing he knew, she was shaking and crying out as she came hard. 

“God…” she whispered, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. 

“What you want?” He whispered, lips pressed against her ear as his arms went around her, pulling her close against him. 

“You.” She shook her head. “I just want you.” 

She licked her lips, swallowed hard as she balanced herself on one arm so she could thread the fingers of her other hand through his hair.

He reached up to lightly caress her face with his thumb, his other fingers lifting her chin up. “Ya gotta say it,” he whispered. 

“I need you,” she whispered back, her lips trembling slightly. “Inside me.”


	8. Chapter 8

His breathing stopped for a moment, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he gaped at her. 

“Please don’t freak out,” she whispered. “Are you freaking out?” She asked shakily. 

He shook his head, hands cupping her face as he leaned over her and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back, groaning softly at the feel of his hard cock pressed against her soft belly. 

“Hold on,” he gruffed. “I don’t got anythin…” 

“You don’t need it,” she told him before he had to ask. 

He nodded, lowering his hand as his fingers caressed her shaking thighs. “C’mere,” he said again with a light growl, pressing his mouth to her neck. 

He kicked his pants off his ankles, pushing her panties all the way down and gripping his cock into position between her legs. 

Her eyes were wide, her breathing shaky as she spread her legs for him. 

“Hay,” he whispered, reaching one hand out and wrapping his hand around her wrist as he pressed his forehead against hers. “It’s just us,” he murmured, gently acknowledging her apprehension. 

“That’s all this is about,” He added. “Just Daryl and Carol.” 

She nodded, exhaling slowly and placing her hands on his hips to urge him on. 

“Just relax,” he breathed as he began to push into her. 

Her breath hitched and she gasped audibly, squeezing her eyes shut and whimpering at the slight sting. 

“Sssh, ssh, sssh, s’ok,” he murmured as he pushed deeper, eyes trained on her face and pupils dilating as he caught the moment when pain turned to pleasure. 

Her head rolled back, eyelids fluttering and mouth falling open as soft moans started forming in the back of her throat. 

“There it is,” he groaned. “Fuck.” 

“Aaahhhhhhhh,” she moaned as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her. 

“Shit, you feel so fuckin’ good,” he whined, his voice hoarse as he slowly began to thrust. 

“You too,” she moaned, eyes still closed as she pushed back against him. 

“Look at me,” he said softly.

She opened her eyes to meet his, her heart nearly breaking at the emotion she found and then his mouth was on hers, wet and sloppy as they rocked against each other. 

She wrapped her legs around him, pushing her thighs up further around his waist and crying out at the deeper angle as he pounded into her. “Oh, God, Daryl, please, that’s good….” 

“Oh, yeah,” he groaned into her ear over the sound of skin slapping against skin. “Fuck, Carol.”

She ran her hands over his back as they moved, lightly scraping her nails along his damp skin. He began to move faster, still watching her face and her voice sounded foreign to her own ears as her deep moans grew higher in pitch. 

He bit his lip in concentration, his sweaty bangs falling into his eyes and breath coming out in desperate pants. He could feel her legs shaking as her body tensed. “That’s it,” he murmured, pushing deep. 

She was moaning loudly, crying out his name as her nails dug into his shoulders. 

For a moment, he knew he was going to lose it and then he saw from the expression of pleasure on her face how close she was and he thought he could feel it in her body. “C’mon, baby,” he coaxed, willing himself to hold on just as little longer. 

“Ungghhh, Daryl please, that’s so good, right there, I- I c-can’t….” she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Let go,” he whispered, trailing his lips along her neck. “Ya feel it. Just let go, Carol.” 

“Oh, God, right there,” she breathed, “Oh, yes.” 

He grunted as he thrust sharply into her, and a sob escaped her lips and then she was crying out his name as she clutched him tightly, her whole body trembling as her inner muscles spasmed uncontrollably and he was still pushing into her, her hips rocking against him as she rode out her intense orgasm. 

He came hard, spilling into her with everything he had, burying his face into her neck and cursing loudly and she was still clutching him and still crying out and “Holy shit,” he groaned as he realized she was having another orgasm. 

He stilled, holding her close against him, partly because she was still shaking and partly because he just wanted her against his chest. 

Her face was wet and she was sniffling slightly and it took him a second to realize it was more than just sweat. “You ok?” he murmured, one hand wiping away her tears and the other softly stroking her hair. 

She nodded. “Are you?” 

“Hell yeah,” he answered, shifting his body so he wouldn’t crush her. “C’mere.” 

She nestled her head against his chest, wiping at her nose with her hand. 

“Hay, Carol?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“You just fuckin’ come twice with my dick in ya?” 

She smiled lazily, still sniffling. 

“Hay,” he said, tilting her face up with both hands to look at him. “Why ya still cryin?” 

“I don’t know,” she whispered, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand. 

He frowned slightly, propping himself up on his elbow. “Ya keep doin that ev’ry time we do stuff an’ I’m gonna think it’s me.” 

She raised her hand into his hair, scratching his scalp gently and pressing a kiss into his chin. “It is you,” she said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

She awoke with a start, eyes wide and unblinking in the darkness. “Daryl? Daryl?” She cried out, nearly gasping for air over the panicked feeling in her chest. 

“Right here,” he murmured sleepily, rolling over and facing her back. His eyes swept over her undressed body in the moonlight, registering her soft curves and his arm went around her, coming to rest upon her hip. He pulled her tight against his chest and she yanked his arm, pressing his hand over her heart. 

“Good,” she said, breathing a sigh of relief as she clutched him. 

“Ain’t goin nowhere,” he whispered against her ear before brushing his lips over the back of her neck. “Go back ta sleep.” 

XXXXX 

The next time she woke up the sun was shining through the squeaky clean window in her bedroom and she thought she could actually hear birds chirping in the trees outside. 

She rolled over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her hands and nearly doing a double take when she realized that Daryl was still beside her, yawning lazily. 

“Good mornin’,” she greeted with a grin on her face. 

“Mmmmmm, five more minuts, ma,” he mumbled, eyes still closed. 

“Oh, you are so going to get it,” Carol said, half laughing as she leaned menacingly over him.

He sat upright, catching her wrists in his hands. “And what is it I’m gonna get, huh?” He asked in a low voice. 

She groaned, almost inaudibly. 

“What, you’re tha only one that can do the teasin?” He asked, now fully awake. He pushed his bangs out of his face, gazing at her thoughtfully. “No more nightmares?” 

She shook her head. “No more nightmares.” She paused for a moment before adding, “I’m really not that high maintenance, I promise.” 

The corner of his mouth tugged up on one side. “S’ok.” He reached out to place a hand over hers under the covers. “You okay?” 

She nodded. 

“I meant about the other…. stuff.” 

“Oh,” she whispered, gazing at him wide eyed. “Yeah, that… stuff was good too.” 

His face flushed and he lowered his eyes. 

She stretched, letting the blankets fall away from her body as she moved to lower her feet to the floor. 

“That my shirt?” He asked. 

She turned her head to find him staring at her, eyebrows raised expectantly. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, starting to unbutton it. “I was cold, it was the closest thing I could grab without waking you.” 

He shook his head, reaching his arm out and placing a hand on her shoulder, gently tracing her collar bone with his thumb. “Darlin’… I got anything ya want, you just take it. It’s yours.” 

She looked back at him, not sure what to say. 

“Although,” he murmured, scooting closer to her. “If ya still wanted ta take it off, I wouldn’t say nothin…” He ducked his head, pressing his lips to her exposed skin between the opened buttons on his shirt. He raised his eyes to look up at her, just in time to see her eyelids flutter shut as she tilted her head back. 

“Wait,” she said softly after a few moments. “We can’t take this too far. Don’t you have to go soon?” 

He nodded solemnly, his hands still on her skin as he realized this was the first time he was ever reluctant to leave the gates of Alexandria. 

“This is another long one, right?” She whispered. 

“Right,” he whispered back, his voice almost cracking. 

She shrugged. “Well then, I guess we’d better get dressed.” 

She pulled on her jeans and sweater quickly, moving to give him some privacy as she headed towards the kitchen. She made herself busy with washing the dishes from the previous night, only looking up when she heard him approach. 

“I gotta go,” he said hoarsely, making his way toward the door. “See ya later

She nodded, reaching out to brush his hair back, her fingers lingering on his face. Without warning, she pressed his back against the door, standing up on her toes to kiss him thoroughly, her hands moving to the back of his head.

He held her in place, arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her back, letting her tongue sweep deliciously across his. 

“Damn,” he murmured when she finally pulled away. “You gonna kiss me like that when I get back?” 

She smiled. “I guess you’ll have to find that out.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You’ve been distracted all day,” An irritated voice said. “Are you going to help me skin these potatoes, or not?” 

Carol shook her head with a slight frown, turning her attention from the window and back to the cutting board. “Sorry, Kathy,” she murmured. “I’m helping.” 

The older woman turned to her with a click of her tongue, following Carol’s gaze out the window and nodding when she saw the fence. “You were looking out for him again, huh?  
That man who was with your group when you came in?” 

Carol knitted her brows together, feigning surprise. “Man?” 

“Mr. Tall, Dark and Dirty,” another voice chimed in with a giggle. 

Carol’s eyes lowered and she idly watched her hands work, not saying anything. 

“Why, honey, he just doesn’t seem your type!” The two women cackled. 

She snorted. “What would you know about my type?” 

“Maybe he reminds her of her husband,” The other woman whispered to Kathy in a not so hushed voice. 

“Enough!” Carol slammed down the peeler she was holding on the cutting board. “That man is nothing like my husband. Nothing!” 

“Now you’ve done it, Margaret,” Kathy said fretfully. “The poor thing just misses her husband and you have to go making jokes.” 

Carol shook her head. “It’s fine. I’m over it.” 

“Seriously though,” Kathy said, placing a firm hand on Carol’s shoulder. “People are starting to talk. It’s not right for you to mix with that kind.” 

She didn’t say anything, suddenly feeling sick as the blood boiled in her veins. 

“I kind of get it though,” Margaret said. “How could you not be curious about the bad boy? With those rough, worn hands…” 

Her eyes narrowed and she let out a slow breath, keeping her eyes trained on the sharp end of the peeler. “You do realize that that man? Daryl? He’s my friend. We went through a lot together. For a long time now. Please be polite.” 

Margaret sighed. “Honey, we understand the want to move on. Your husband, he’s gone now and he ain’t coming back. You probably need a big, strong man to take care of… things.” 

Carol rolled her eyes at Kathy’s knowing wink. 

“But that man just isn’t the right one. Now George, from down the block? He seems to have an eye for you. It might not be a bad idea to turn in that direction.” 

“Us ladies can’t be working all the time,” Margaret added. “Maybe it’s about time you let ol’ George take you to dinner.” 

Carol set her mouth in a line, still gazing out the window at the fence. “I don’t think so…” she said softly. 

“At least consider it, sweetie. After all, you’re here now. This is the perfect place for you to move on, turn over a new leaf,” Kathy said in what she obviously thought was a soothing tone. 

“Whatever that man was, that… Daryl,” she added, wrinkling her nose in disdain. “You’re with us now. You don’t need him to protect you anymore.” 

“You’re right about that,” Carol replied thoughtfully as she went back to peeling. 

It was clear to Carol that after that the women didn’t know how to respond to her, and she was glad when they chattered on without including her in their mindless conversation.

She continued to peel potatoes silently until she heard a knock on the door. 

“Come on in,” Kathy shouted from the kitchen. 

All three ladies looked up in time to see George enter from the front door. 

“Why, George, we were just talking about you!” Margaret said slyly. 

“You were?” He asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Anyway, it’s just about five o’clock. My shift in the shop just ended and I was wondering if maybe Carol wanted someone to walk home with.” 

She stiffened, caught off guard by his piercing dark eyes searching her face. “Yeah, yes…” She said with a sweet smile. “That would be very nice of you, George.” 

She threw down the peeler again without a second thought, waving slightly at her companions before grabbing her bag and moving towards the door. 

“I’ll take that for you,” George said, pulling her bag out of her grip without waiting for an answer. 

She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, pulling the gate open and letting George close it behind them. 

“Sorry if I seemed too forward in there,” George said sincerely. “The sun’ll be setting soon and well, I know how you hate walking home in the dark.” 

The corner of her mouth tugged up in amusement and she lowered her head so he wouldn’t think she was laughing at him. “It’s true, I do,” she said meekly. 

George chuckled. “Seems like you couldn’t get out of there fast enough today.” He gazed at her. “How are you liking it here?” 

She shrugged. “It just takes some getting used to, the change in environment,” she told him honestly. “Everyone’s been real nice, and I do like my job, but….” She trailed off. 

“But?” He prodded. 

“The ladies here sure do like to gossip a lot,” she said, squinting in the glare and holding her hand above her eyes. 

He laughed. “I’ll tell ya one thing, no truer words were ever spoken right there.” 

She smiled. “I guess I just like it quiet.” 

“Oh, they mean you no harm. You’ll get used to it,” he said sympathetically, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as they stopped in front of her door. 

She stiffened instinctually, her eye on his hand as he set her bag down on the porch. 

“Well…. Guess I better be heading on,” he said slowly and Carol felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. 

“Guess so,” she said softly, not looking at him. 

“You going to be okay alone until Rick and Michonne come home?” 

She nodded, still trying to avoid a direct gaze. 

“Okay then. Goodnight.” 

“Night,” she uttered politely. 

He leaned closer, his hand brushing the top of her ear and she flinched. 

“That’s a red light if I ever saw one,” George said, unable to hide his disappointment. 

“I’m sorry, George,” she said awkwardly, lowering her face. “You’re a really nice man, but I’m just not ready.” 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with your friend there, does it? Guy who interrupted our dance the other night?” 

She sighed. “See you tomorrow?” 

He nodded. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She stood on the stoop, watching as he retreated down the street until she couldn’t see him anymore before turning around and pulling her bag up on her shoulders. She heard a low rustling in the bushes on the side of the house and her face broke out into a grin. 

“How long have you been standing there?” 

He grunted, coming up beside her and yanking the door open. “Don’t ya already know?” 

“Yep.” 

“Good girl.” He took her bag and set it down next to his crossbow. 

“That prick try ta kiss ya?” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Don’t you already know?” 

“Yep.” He fell into step beside her as she made her way through the living room and down the hall to their sleeping quarters. 

“What’s the matter?” Carol asked over his heavy breathing. “I thought you’d be happy to see me,” she added teasingly. 

He shrugged. “Wasn’t the welcome home I’d been hopin for.” 

“Oh,” she said softly, pushing the door to his room open and letting her arms circle around him. “That’s right. I was supposed to greet you with a kiss.” 

He gripped her waist to steady her and lowered his head to meet her halfway as she stood on her toes to kiss him, long and slow. 

“I missed you, so much,” she whispered against his cheek.

He pulled her close against him, breathing her in. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“A little,” he admitted. 

“Michonne’s got dinner duty tonight,” she said. “But I could fix you something if you don’t want to wait.” 

“I can wait for that,” he said gruffly. 

She nodded, leaning into him with a muffled giggle. 

“Wha’s so funny?” he asked. 

“People telling me I can’t kiss you. Makes me wanna do it even more,” she said, pressing her mouth against his. 

“Hold on,” he gruffed. “Who said that?” 

She shrugged. “Just some stupid ladies gossiping in the kitchen today.” 

“Oh yeah? Since when do ya care what people think?” 

She shook her head. “I don’t. Just makes me mad, cause it’s none of their business and I can’t even show it.” 

He thought for a moment. “Can’t be good for your cover. Lay low?” 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Just… not before the others get home.” 

“How much time we got?” 

“A little,” she whispered, pressing herself against him until his back was against the wall. 

He pushed his tongue into her mouth, holding her close and groping at her waist as they kissed. 

She moved her hands to his hair, gently massaging his scalp and shivering as his hands went to the sliver of bare skin between the waistband of her slacks and the hem of her sweater. 

“Missed ya too,” he murmured into her shoulder when they had to pull apart for air. In a second he was kissing her hungrily and she was sighing softly as his hands roamed her upper body. She leaned into him, lowering her mouth down his throat and pressing her hands against his chest as she began to nibble softly at his flesh. 

He groaned at the feel of her teeth and tongue on his neck and his heavy breathing tickled her ear. 

“Hold on,” he whispered, gripping her forearms with his hands as she began to suck his collar bone. “I gotta stop a second.” 

She gazed at him in confusion, her body unwilling to separate from his. 

“Before this goes too far,” he clarified. 

She nodded slowly. 

“C’mon,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her in place for a moment as he pressed a soft kiss into her hair. “Let’s go eat with tha others.”


End file.
